


On the AiLand of Misfit Appliances

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Anime, Assisted Suicide, Batman References, Canon Relationships, Canon Trans Character, Canonical Character Death, Cyberpunk, Duelling, F/M, Fantasy, Goodbyes, Loss of Control, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentor/Sidekick, Other, Regret, Science Fiction, Slash, Tragedy, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: An alternate ending to episode 114. Soulburner and Playmaker realize they have to end Roboppy. Ai realizes too.





	On the AiLand of Misfit Appliances

On the AiLand of Misfit Appliances

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Pairing: Established (canon) Ai x Roboppy.

Summary:

An alternate ending to episode 114. Soulburner and Playmaker realize they have to end Roboppy. Ai realizes too.

* * *

Roboppy can’t handle the unintended effects of Ai’s backup any longer. His voice is shifting between robot and human. Electric discharges halo his head. His eyes are glitching, an ungodly red-yellow that would give any other psychotic child a run for their money.

The island country, his own Electrilyrical World – the happiest place in LINK VRAINS his bro awarded him – is now a grindhouse carnival of terror, the mothership from which he’d wage an unhinged campaign to dominate the universe. Scrub humans off the map. Then, scrub the planet of caked blood.

Soulburner was about to be handed the most humiliating defeat by a murderous vacuum cleaner, yet the malfunctioning Roboppy ends his turn, folding over limp. Pitying his breakdown, Soulburner and Playmaker swallow the difficult truth they’d been avoiding: Roboppy had exceeded his limits and would evolve into a greater threat if not put down.

But Ai won’t allow them to kill the accidental monster. He conveys himself onto the floating junkyard, interrupting the Duel Roboppy should have won, and kneels to wrap pained arms around the short boy.

He’d done it again. How many more times would his friends pay for his mistakes?

Hiding a tear, Ai eulogizes solemnly, “Roboppy, you’re a good guy.”

“Isn’t this enough? As I am, I’ll even be able to take you on, Aniki! Hahaha!” Emotions unmanageable, his mad laughter malforms to a manic whimper. “I don’t want to go, su…”

“I gave you too much. My conscience was never meant to be your curse.”

Lucidity returned.

“It’s okay. Do what you have to, su.”

Ai’s fingers phased through Roboppy’s jacket.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Yes.”

“Aniki, I love you, su.”

“Same, Roboppy. I’m sorry I made you this way.”

Finding the defective program, their entwined code, Ai closed his fist. He petted Roboppy’s hair till the impressionable housekeep fell asleep on his chest. After one final hug, his body dispersed in a pinnacle of rising stars.

All that’s left is the letter Ai enclosed addressed to Playmaker.

“Bye, Roboppy. Now you can dream forever.”

Roboppy loves, Ai kills.


End file.
